Fly fishing is an art which typically requires a wide variety of flies with which to attract a fish. Fly fishermen spend a considerable amount of time and effort in choosing, attaching, and removing flies in efforts to entice fish. The convenient storage and access to fishing flies has challenged fishermen since even before modern times. Various devices have been offered to assist fly fishermen in storing and organizing fishing flies. Fishermen have used their hats, tackle boxes, vests, and assorted other boxes and contraptions in efforts to improve fly access and changes. The advantages afforded by immediate access to flies are well known. These advantages include not only time savings, but lessened movement around and through waters within which the fish lurk.
Snelled flies can further improve efforts at fly fishing and convenience. Snelled flies are well known in the art of fly fishing. A snelled fly is a fly fitted with a relatively short length of leader. The leader is affixed to the fly on one end, with a loop on the opposite end. Various devices have been purveyed which offer organizational access to snelled flies. Keeping snelled flies organized, labeled, untangled, easily accessed, and immediately handy are challenges not previously successfully met. The present invention offers a unique apparatus for organizing, separating, and storing flies. The present invention also enables the fishermen to carry the flies upon his person and in a position immediately accessible both physically and visually, without hampering fishing in any way.